


顺风车

by miliangdanenn



Category: Hollandfield, 桑默
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miliangdanenn/pseuds/miliangdanenn
Summary: 末日丧尸AU
Relationships: Asa Butterfield/Tom Holland (Actor), Thomas Brodie-Sangster & Freddie Highmore
Kudos: 3





	顺风车

抵达最近的废弃百货大楼已经下午四点了，Tom把车子停在了大楼的正门，他决定准备一下再下车。

“Asa，你的东西都整理好了吗？”Tom用手指戳了一下副驾驶座上玩着游戏机的青年。

“嗯”Asa淡淡地回应道，他应声关掉了游戏，又把游戏机揣回到口袋里。随后小声嘟囔了一句，“游戏机都没电了。”

“你天天玩肯定就没电了啊。”Tom一边说着一边擦拭着手中的枪械，“待会去拿一点电池吧。”

“知道了。”Asa单肩挎上背包朝着车窗外观望了一会，准备打开车门。

接近黄昏的天空被烫上了一层金边， 蔚蓝色和金橙色交接着，看似宁静而美好。流逝的时间烧红了天边的晚霞也焦虑了车边两位青年的心情。

Asa已经记不清楚那是什么时候了，一种未知的病毒在全球爆发了。不幸感染的人们大多都变成了不可治愈的行尸走肉，没有智力，没有感情，他们唯一知道的就只是进食，吃掉那些未被感染的人们。所有人都来不及对这种病毒做出应对的决策，能做的仅仅只有逃命以及逃命。

他和Tom是在逃亡过程中相识的，Asa一直记得自己被Tom拉到车上从一大群感染者中逃离的场景，也许这就是两个孤独的灵魂在废弃荒芜的城市的相惜。

周围静地出奇，Asa似乎连风刮过路边杂草的细碎声音也听得见。  
Asa不自觉地压低了自己的声音“没有看见什么感染者。”

“小心点吧”，Tom快速地为自己的枪上膛。

两人轻声小跑进了大楼里，楼里楼外能听见的只有自己谨慎的脚步声。他们在电梯口浏览了整栋大楼的地图指南，两人目的地的食品区在十楼。

“不是吧，十楼！怎么在最顶层啊！”Tom小声惊呼道，“Asa你觉得这里的电梯没坏的概率有多大。”

Asa白了一眼正在四处打量电梯的Tom，有些无奈地说道“走吧，别看了。我敢打赌肯定是坏的。”

“那我赌它只是没电了。”

“那来看看。”Asa好像突然来了兴致。一时间的紧张被乐趣的打赌冲的烟消云散。可能这就是男孩们简简单单的快乐。

“我赢了你就陪我打一周篮球，你赢了我就把我的蛋黄酱分一半给你。”Tom看着Asa等待着他的回应。

Asa只是挑了挑眉，“一言为定。”

正当Asa准备从包里掏出扫描仪的时候，从楼上传来的噪声打断了他接下来的动作。Asa迅速地将背包的拉链拉上，在大厅里随意捡起了一根看起来结实的木棍。Asa刚刚抬头便对上了Tom无语的眼神，他立刻会意到对方肯定是在怪罪自己没有带上手枪。

枪背在身上也很重的啊，而且就我背了一个那么重的背包。

Asa只是在内心抱怨着，但还是跟着Tom从楼梯口往楼上走。虽说天还没完全变黑，但是百货大楼里依旧是一片昏暗，他们只能硬着头皮寻着从天花板通风窗口投射进来的几束光线前进。脚底踩着的碎木屑嘎吱作响，发出的噪声不得让Asa放轻了脚步。四周仍是黑暗的一片，灰尘混杂着霉味闻得鼻子痒痒的，Asa低头揉了揉鼻子，抬眼便看到Tom停下了脚步。

Tom转过头，食指竖在唇边示意Asa不要发出声音，随后他侧着身子，指着不远处发亮的地方。这应该就是当时噪音的发出点。

Asa立刻明白了搭档的意思，两人蹑手蹑脚地靠近那个发光的位置。Tom握着枪寻找适合射击的角度，Asa紧紧举着木棍以防万一。

只是不巧，非常不巧，当Asa迈开腿试图往前跨一步的时候，他踢到了一个废弃的玻璃瓶。

玻璃瓶倒在地上发出清脆的响声，光亮出应声出现了两片阴影。

Tom警觉地举起枪，正准备对着光亮处进行射击之时，那里传来了清脆的男声。

“是幸存者吗？”

Tom有些疑惑地放下了枪，朝身后的Asa使了个眼神，后者立即跑到了他的身后。只是片刻，他们便看清了来者。

两位看起来年纪与他们相仿的青年小心地从光亮处走了出来，“没想到运气这么好，碰上正常人了。”说话的是刚刚询问他们的青年。

一见到是与自己相同的幸存者，Tom和Asa松了一口气，“你们也是来这里拿物资的？”Tom不禁问道。

“过来说吧。”青年笑着邀请他们过来到有光的位置。

在黑暗处看起来是挺亮的，走进了发现其实也就是个小台灯。台灯被放置在一张落着灰尘的铁制桌子上，四处散落着被撕开的食品袋，虽说有些脏乱，但却意外地让Asa感到熟悉。

灯光下他们才看清了两位青年的长相，一直向他们解释的青年有着深棕色的头发，一双碧蓝色的眸子。“忘记介绍了，我叫Freddie”，他指了指桌子旁的两排椅子示意道：“坐吧。”

Asa和Tom很自然地就坐下了，他们只是没有想到今天竟然如此幸运，能在这里遇到真正的幸存者。

“我我我叫Tom！”Tom有些激动地说道，“这位是Asa，我的搭档。”  
“你们好。”Asa有些腼腆地笑了笑。

“Thomas。”坐在Freddie旁边一直没有开口的金发青年撑在桌子上支着头看着他们。

“那你们也是来这里寻找物资的？”Tom继续了刚才没有说完的问题。  
“不是哦”，Freddie抿了抿嘴唇，“我们是来搜寻幸存者的，而这里是我们搜寻的最后一个地点，只是碰巧累了，坐在这里休息一会。”

“什么？！”

显然第一次听到这种消息的两人都很惊讶，遇到幸存者这样的事情就足够惊奇了，这无异于点燃了一个连环炸弹。

“那你们还有遇到过其他人吗？”Asa怀着惊喜的心情问道。

“没有。”Thomas简简单单的两个字打消了Asa的所有念想。

Freddie有些尴尬地笑笑，“你们是这座城市里所剩的唯一幸存者了。”

整座城市，只剩下我们了吗？

Tom和Asa相视一眼，不觉得自己存活下来很幸运，只是觉得悲凉。曾经的熙熙攘攘只留下了如今的荒凉。

Feddie敲了敲桌子，将面前两人的思绪又拉了回来，“你们愿意和我们走吗？去往幸存者所构建的城市。”

“城市？现在还有那种东西吗？”Tom不解地看着Freddie。

“有的”，Freddie点点头，“在那里可以过上稳定的生活。”

Tom看了眼Asa，眼底似乎充满了心动。“怎么样怎么样？”他的手放在桌下轻轻戳了戳Asa的腰。

Asa咬了咬下唇，似乎是对眼前神似犬科动物的Tom有些无奈，“好了，我跟着你走。”

“我们同意了。”

在四人拿了些生活物资后便准备离开这里，Asa把自己心心念念的电池和皮卡丘玩偶放入背包里，一边整理，Asa一边感叹道：“今天都没有碰到什么感染者啊。”

“对啊”，Tom抓了抓自己脏乱的卷发，“可能是我们运气好吧。不过说实在的，还是第一天没有遇见感染者。”

“也许是真的运气好吧。”Asa总是觉得有些不对劲，从一开始进入大楼的死寂，到后来偶遇救援幸存者的幸运，而且从头到尾都没有碰到感染者，不过即使是再不对劲，他们也只能继续走下去了。

也许是人变多了的原因，几个人说话的声音也不自觉地大了起来。

下楼的过程中四个人都在互相了解着对方，比如Freddie是位高级的外科医生，Thomas没事就喜欢捣鼓机车。聊着聊着连带着紧张的气氛也被打消了，来到一楼的大厅后，Tom忽然想起了之前和Asa的那个赌约。

当然这种东西还是要继续履行的，Tom好像是发现了什么稀世珍宝一样，“Asa快把扫描仪拿出来。”

Asa看着Tom兴奋的神色，一时间也明白了缘由，他朝着走在前面的Freddie和Thomas挥挥手，大声喊道：“你们先出去吧，我们马上就跟上来。”

“注意安全！我和Thomas把停在后门的车开到前门来。”Freddie带着笑意回应道，随后便跟着Thomas出了大楼。

“好啦接下来就是揭晓谜底的时刻。”Asa从背包里拿出扫描仪，对着电梯按下了启动键。他手里的这个小玩意的作用很大，在五分钟内就能显示出被扫描机械的结构，损坏程度以及对应的修复方法。

Tom在等待的过程中显然有些无聊，他在电梯周围闲逛着。电梯右侧是一条不知道通往何处的长廊，虽然看起来有些阴森，但是Tom还是耐不住自己的好奇心，走进了长廊的深处。

“嘿，Tom检测结果出来了，我赢了……”

“靠！Asa你快点过来，我看到了不得了的东西，你快来！”Tom突如其来的几声惊呼打断了Asa的话。

声音在空荡荡的大厅回响着，Tom渐渐变弱的声音让Asa有些发毛。他将自己的设备收拾好之后就立即沿着声音传来的方向去了。

幽暗的长廊之后是一间封闭的房间，房间里传来的腐臭味道令Asa胃里一阵翻腾，他不禁地捂住自己的嘴巴，虽然这种场面已经见过很多次了，但是他依旧不能接受这种尸横遍野的场景。

地板上的血迹已经干涸了，暗红色的凝固体好似细针一般扎地Asa的脑袋一阵刺痛，他晃了晃头，让自己打起精神来。地上躺着的感染者尸体估计有百来个，肢体大多都是支零破碎的，看起来并不是枪伤，更像是被人手刃解决的……

“Asa你来了”，Tom的一句话将Asa拉回了现实，“这也许就是我们一路上没有碰到感染者的原因吧。”

“是谁做的……”Asa的声音到现在都还有些颤抖。

其实仔细一想比他们先到的只有Thomas和Freddie了，只不过没有想到那两个人看起来挺可亲的，杀人的方法居然这么残忍。

Asa的胃里又是一阵翻腾，他朝Tom摆了摆手道：“我们赶紧出去吧，我有点受不了了。”

Tom悄悄瞟了一眼Asa发青的脸色，连声同意道“嗯嗯，那我们赶紧出去。”

只不过话音刚落，Asa便感觉到有什么东西在自己的脚边蠕动着，还没有来得及低头查看，就被Tom用肩膀撞地老远。

自己跌回了那条灰暗的长廊，Asa小声吃痛着，揉了揉擦伤的手肘，准备站起来。也就是在他站起来的那一刻，他听见了刚才那间房里传来的枪声。

“快跑啊Asa！”Tom一边大喊着，一边用手中的长枪对付着重新爬起来的感染者。

求生的欲望使自己疲惫的双腿重新迈开，背后的压抑迫使自己加速前进。身体里的血液重新涌上了脑门，再一次体会到了以命相搏的滋味，Asa向前狂奔着，大声喊叫着Tom的名字。

没有回应。

第二次。

没有回应。好像枪声也停下来了。

Asa的大脑一片空白，只有身体在受本能的指引向前跑。他不敢回头看，他害怕看到Tom被吞噬，他害怕体会到同自己朝夕相处的伙伴的逝去的那种痛苦。

他已经再也不想失去任何东西了。

抱着最后的一丝希望，身体在转弯处停了下来。Asa捡起之前的那根木棍，闭上眼睛朝着长廊深处扔去。

得到的回应是某人的一声吃痛。

“啊，疼死了Asa你在干嘛啊！”Tom朝着Asa冲了过来，“不是让你先出去吗？”Tom说着拉起Asa的手便是冲刺狂奔。

“我以为你……”Asa说不出话来，像是失去宝物后的失而复得。

“出去再说吧。”Tom拽着Asa冲出了大楼，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将大楼的大门关上，随后又用了几个重物抵住门，这才抵挡住了追上来的感染者的袭击。

“你们没事吧”，原本站在远处的Freddie和Thomas闻声也赶了过来。透过窗户还能看见感染者们骇人的面孔以及四处粘稠的血液。

“可能大概也许没事了……”Tom望着玻璃窗心里没底地说道。

“你们先把车开到选一点的地方，再坐我们的车离开。”Freddie见状立即做出了判断。

四人匆忙地跑上了车，极速离开了此地，毕竟谁也不想在这种阴森的地方停留半刻。

两人将自己车里原先的东西整理了一下就搬上了Thomas的面包车。在临走之前，Tom在车上留了一张小字条，仿佛是留作纪念一般，上面写上了善待这辆车几个歪歪扭扭的字。“好久没写字可真是不习惯。”Tom边写边小声嘀咕着。

“说实在的我有点舍不得这辆车”，Tom摸着车头的引擎盖，好像是在告别货真价实的老友。

“好了，你不总是说这辆车再用就真的报废了吗？”Asa笑着试图安慰Tom。

“也是。”

再次拉开车门，又是一段新的旅程。

“你们想好了吗，真的要和我们走？”Thomas坐在车上，指尖轻轻敲打着方向盘，迟迟未动。

“嗯嗯”，坐在后排的Tom大声回应着，而Asa也只是点了点头。

“好了，那别怪我没提醒你们。”Thomas说着启动了车子。“Thomas你吓他们干什么？”Freddie似乎有些怪罪他刚刚说的话。

“只是为你负责。”Thomas这句话说得很淡很轻，但也传到了对方的耳朵里。Freddie只是勾了勾嘴角，没有回答。

而此时的后排，两位男孩已经闹得不可开交了。

“Tom我刚刚逃命的时候叫你，你怎么不回应我？”

“我当时忙着对付那些感染者，自然就没有回应了”Tom似乎是理所应当地说道

“你知不知道，我差点以为你……”

“你担心我啦？”

Asa被这突如其来的问题呛得有些脸红，“谁……谁担心你了，我只是不知道你能不能对付这么多数量的感染者。”

“哼，我当然行了，你记不记得有一次我们在那个中心公园，我一个人……”

Asa了解Tom，他又开始吹嘘他的光荣战绩了。只不过他突然回想起了一件事情。

“Freddie，能问你们一个问题吗？”听到Asa发话后，Tom自然而然地闭上了嘴。

“说吧。”

“你们有带上枪吗？”

“有啊。”Freddie指了指最后排堆放的一些日常用品，“在那个黑色的背包里有我和Thomas战斗用的手枪。”

Asa愣住了，他回忆起那栋大楼里的感染者狰狞的惨状，可那确实不是枪伤。

不是他们干的吗？可那又是谁做的？

“你是在想那些感染者身上留下的伤吧。”Freddie好像一眼就看透了Asa的心思，他那双碧蓝色的眸子泛着微光，“这件事等你到了幸存者的城市你就会知道了。”

真是这样吗？

“感染者进化了吗？”Tom整个身子趴在了前座，凑着脑袋问道。

“你很聪明啊。”Freddie笑着并没有否认Tom的说法。

“毕竟那种程度的伤，感染者都没有完全死去。”Tom继续着自己的说法。

“好了好了，到了目的地自然会有说明的。先休息一会，你们也很累了。”

Freddie这么一说Asa才发现自己的腿已经疲惫得发软，仿佛钉在了地上。

也是，今天经历了这么多是该好好休息了。Asa望着车窗外满天的星辰，靠着Tom的肩膀睡去了。

好像又搭上了一辆很不错的顺风车呢。

\--fin


End file.
